Wings of Change
by Giggapuff
Summary: A new world,  new body, same problems, same flock. Join Max and the Flock as they try to get out of the world of Equestria
1. Chapter 1

_I'm writing a crossover between My Little Pony and Maximum Ride._

_When I joined the site, I never expected to be able to tell that sentence without lying. And now look. I'm doing it._

_Disclaimer: If I actually owned either series, I wouldn't be writing fanfciton._

* * *

><p>Trixie ran. Usually, Trixie would not run, and demonstrate how "Great and Powerful" she is, which, to say, isn't that great or powerful. But Trixie usually would not be confronted with Diamond Dogs that looked as those they wanted nothing more than to sink their teeth into her flesh and rip her to shreds. Which they probably did. As Trixie ran, a loud noise roared, and suddenly, her left front leg started becoming redder than she was comfortable with. Way more than she was comfortable with. Trixie still ran though. She wasn't exactly sure how far away it was, but Ponyville was somewhere in the direction she was running, or at least she hoped. She didn't care that she was hated there. She would actually be safe from whatever these things were. Sure enough, buildings started to appear on the horizon. Suddenly, Trixie tripped. It wasn't much, but it didn't matter. Trixie was doomed. She covered her ears, closed her eyes, and waited for the inavertible to happen…<p>

Only to open them fifteen seconds later, confused. 'Why hadn't they killed me yet?' the showmare wondered, only to look behind her, and gag. Whatever happened, it killed the beasts that were on her trail. She was sure of that, because you didn't need to be a medical pony or a wildlife expert to know most things die after having their head turned into a pink mist. She looked around, and swore she saw a Pegasus pony flying away, but when she swiveled back to look, it was gone. Trixie got up, just to fall down five seconds later, passing out from blood loss. 

* * *

><p><em>Hooray for short beginning chapters that only introduce one of the characters! And congratulations Trixie! Isn't it great not to die?<em>

_Now, I may or may not include a back story on how Trixie got Erasers on her trail(Yes, I'm making Erasers Diamond Dogs.) It does involve teleportation, like almost all My Little Pony crossovers, but for once it is not Twilights fault!_

_That's it for now. Until next time, REVIEW_

_This has been a Giggapuff production._


	2. Dark Horses

_Okay, chapter 2 of "Wings of change"._

_I'm not the best at writing in a character POV, as done in this chapter, but I'll try._

_Feedback on how well I did with the POV is appreciated._

_I own nothing, NOTHING._

(Max POV)

Okay, in terms of things going horribly wrong, this tops the cake. I'm trapped in a weird world, there are probably Erasers, and as far as I know, the rest of the flock is dead.

Oh, yeah. I'm also now a horse. In just the span of a week, things have gone very wrong.

Well, no use reflecting on why exactly I hate the whitecoats. That part I pretty much got down. Instead, I'll choose to reflect on more pressing issues, such as the fireball that erupted only a hundred miles away, and the strange figure flying away fro-Wait…

It's flying away from the fireball, and not very gracefully, like it wasn't used to its body.

Or more accurately, his body.

(Third Person POV)

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, the last wagon of soldiers had arrived. Under normal circumstances, they would not have been shipped here, but recent events forced the Princess to send them there to protect the town, especially the attack on a small town south of Manehatten and the attack of a mare not even ten miles away. Normally, the local defense force, or if matters were severe, part of the royal guard, would be sent, but a closer inspection of the…thing lodged in the mare's leg and the wound it caused showed that whatever it was, it was able to be launched at high speed, and very accurate.

Not everyone took well to the martial rule, and there was unspoken hatred towards some of the ponies that, only recently and due to military orders, had come into town, especially towards a zebra mare. That was going to have to wait. It was nightfall, and time to enforce curfew.

He came quietly. He was under orders not to attack unless attacked. The only things on him were a couple canisters of sleeping gas, which he used on the guards. 'This was going to be easy' he thought to himself, turning a corner, just to feel a sharp prick in his side…And then nothing.

In the morning, the guards woke up. They woke up with a start, then galloped in. They had to make sure no one was hurt. Fortunately, no civilians were killed. However, the night was not bloodless, and lying in one of the streets, was an unconscious filly and a strange creature, similar to a Diamond dog, but somehow slightly pony. As it turned out, the zebra mare, a friend of the filly, had heard the ruckus and poisoned the beast. As the body was sent out towards Canterlot to be studied, guards went to switch post.

_GIGGAPUFF AWAY!_

_Please review._


End file.
